


Baby Face

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, all the kids - Freeform, complete fluff, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:18:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex comes home early to get ready for a night of fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite holiday is coming and I couldn't pass up the opportunity to us that. Anyway, enjoy guys!

Alex slips quietly into her home, turning to the hooks along the wall to hang her coat up. She listens quietly, detecting the almost imperceptible sound of giggling coming from the living room. Slowly she winds her way towards the sound, her steps careful and quiet so as not to alert anyone to her presence.

Stopping in the doorway, shoulder dropping against the archway between kitchen and living room she smiles. “Well,” she says after a few moments, “looks like my dear friend Abu has dropped by for a visit.”

The tiny figure in the one of a kind Abu costume whirls around to face her, big grin spreading across tiny cherub like features, “Mama!”

She kneels down just in time to catch the tiny girl that barrels her way into her arms, “Why this isn't Abu at all,” she says with a small laugh, pulling the hood away from her daughter’s face, “it's HG.”

The little girl laughs, burying into her Mama’s neck, “Hey, Mama.”

“Hey, baby face,” Alex says, pressing kisses all over the little girl’s face.

“Mama!” she shrieks, voice full of laughter.

“Harper!” Alex whisper yells back, before standing with Harper still held securely in her arms. She glances to the other occupant of the room and feels her mouth go a little dry and can tell by the look she’s getting that the little stutter of her heartbeat hadn’t gone unnoticed, “Hey,” she says quietly.

The woman moving towards her in a near perfect replication of Jasmine’s teal green outfit smiles, “Even after six years I love that I can do that.”

“Do what?”

“Reduce you to one and two word sentences,” she says, leaning down to steal a kiss from Alex. When she pulls aways she sweeps Harper into her own arms, “Come on, Harps, let Mama go get ready while we go get your brother into his costume.”

Alex smiles, she stands on her tiptoes to kiss her wife again, “I love that you can still do that too, Astra,” she tells her wife. She reaches over, ruffling Harper’s hair, “Be good, little monkey. We have to go treat or tricking.”

“No, Mama,” Harper says, face contorted into a serious little glare, “trick treating.”

The incorrect correction to the phrase makes Alex smile even wider, “Of course, how could I be so silly, trick treating is definitely it.”

Laughing at her wife and daughter Astra nudges Alex towards the hallway, “Go get your costume on. We have to be at the party soon and I still have to get your son into his costume. He decided to take a nap about half an hour ago and I thought it would be better to allow him to sleep.”

Alex nods, knowing the party they’re going to for the families of CatCo will last until past the children’s bedtimes, “How hard is it going to be to get a one year old into a tiger costume?”

“Ask me when I finish,” Astra says seriously and Alex remembers that they are, after all, discussing their very stubborn son.

With a slight laugh Alex heads down the hall, more than a little excited to get into her own costume, after all there was a reason Harper was obsessed with  _ Aladdin  _ and it wasn’t because it was Astra’s favorite, though it did run a close second to her favorite,  _ Mulan _ .

* * *

 

Stepping into the archway once more Alex smiles at the sight before her, this time three people in the living room, “Well don’t you all look adorable,” she says with a smile. She looks down at herself as Astra finally looks up at her and says a silent thank you to Cat for encouraging her to go with just the purple vest and white pants costume. The designer of all of the family’s costumes had been more than happy to add two small buttons to the vest, allowing her to button it, as well as a made in bra that kept her from having to worry about bra straps appearing throughout the night.

As she’s looking down a small orange and black striped tiger moves into her line of sight and she scoops her son up into her arms, “Hello, handsome,” she tells him with a smile.

When he lays his head over on her shoulder after pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek Alex looks to her wife, “He didn’t finish his nap. He’ll probably fall back to sleep in the car.”

Nodding the younger woman looks down to their older child, “You ready to go, HG?”

The little girl nods, reaching up to take Astra’s hand and they head for the door, passing through the kitchen to grab Alex’s keys and the diaper bag Astra had prepared earlier. After they’ve strapped both kids into their carseats Alex meets Astra at the back of the car, tossing the diaper bag into the trunk, “You look beautiful,” she says quietly. “I think I forgot to say that earlier.”

Astra reaches up to run a fingertip just under the sleeve of the vest, “You look quite fetching yourself, Alexandra.”

Smiling Alex leans up to steal a single kiss, “Come on, we have to be there in like twenty minutes.”

“Off we go then,” Astra says with a smile, moving to the passenger side of the car, sliding in and instantly reaching for Alex’s hand, tangling their fingers together.

* * *

 

When she opens the back driver side door Alex smiles at her sleeping son. Reaching inside she unbuckles him carefully, “Come on, Mason, let’s  go see Aunt Cat and Aunt Kara and Grandpa.”

The boy doesn’t wake as Alex lifts him up to rest on her shoulder, only rubbing his face against the material of her light jacket , grasping at it with small fingers. “Come, Mama,” Harper says ahead of them, bouncing along happily at Astra’s side, her hand in her Mommy’s. “Want see Tori’s ‘stume.”

Alex smiles at both her daughter’s excitement and the way she drops letters and words the way all small children do. Following after her wife and daughter Alex slips up easily, slipping her hand into Astra’s free one and smiling at her wife. When they step into the CatCo ballroom Alex stares around them, letting out a small whistle, “Wow, Cat went all out this year.” She pauses in her observation of the room, “Astra,” she says quietly, “is that an ice sculpture of Sleeping Beauty’s castle?”

“That it is,” Astra says with a smile and a squeeze of Alex’s hand. “Take a look at your sister.”

Glancing around Alex finally spots Kara and her family and she remembers just why Cat had chosen Disney characters as the theme for the CatCo Halloween party this year. “They all look amazing,” Alex murmurs quietly. Cat had, of course, had a designer to make costumes for their whole family, Alex, Astra, Harper, Mason, Kara, Cat herself, Carter, their daughter Victoria, Hank, Eliza, Alex’s little brother and sister Elijah and Julia, and Alura, Lucy and their two boys, Connor and Isaac. Alex was terrified to even consider asking how much Cat had paid for their costumes.

“Why is Kara dressed as peasant Briar Rose though?” Astra questions quietly, having been subjected to  _ Sleeping Beauty  _ many times by Alex and Kara over the last six years.

“Look at Tori and you’ll see,” Alex tells her wife with a smile.

Astra’s eyes drop down to observe their young niece and she smiles upon finding Victoria dressed in a perfect replica of Sleeping Beauty’s blue dress. She shakes her head, “Well she just makes a perfect princess,” she says quietly.

Alex nods, “She does,” she tilts her head then chuckles as her sister-in-law and nephew come into view, “Cat Grant really will do anything for her children.”

It's that moment that Astra spots Cat as well, the older woman dressed in an exact replica of Prince Philip's outfit from when he meets Aurora in the woods, while Carter is wearing his outfit from when he and Aurora dance at the ball. Smiling Alex watches as her nephew holds out a hand to his baby sister, Victoria stepping onto the top of his boots before Carter sweeps her away to dance. “Now that is just adorable,” Astra tells her wife.

When they reach Cat and Kara, Alex smiles at her sister, “I love your costumes.”

Kara smiles, “You guys have some pretty great ones yourself,” she tells her sister. She tilts her head to peek at her nephew still sleeping on Alex’s shoulder, “looks like Rajah didn’t make it.”

Astra laughs, “He’ll be awake soon,” she tells her niece while lifting Harper into her arms, “he’s finishing up a nap.”

“Well everyone else has already started filtering in,” Cat says, “your mom and Hank are already on the dance floor with Julia and Elijah.” Alex turns then to look out at the dance floor and covers her mouth with a hand at the sight of her stepfather and her baby sister. “I know, I have no idea how she did it.”

“Did what?” Astra questions, turning to find what her wife and Cat are looking at, and finding Hank Henshaw dressed as the beast from  _ Beauty and the Beast _ with a small version of Belle dressed in a gold dress standing on his boots. A little bit away from them Eliza, dressed as Belle from the beginning of the movie, is dancing with a small version of the prince held tightly in her arms.

“They said please,” Alex says quietly to the woman at her side. “All Julia or Elijah has to do is smile at him and say please and they get whatever they want.”

“Mama,” Harper’s voice suddenly interrupts them, “dance, pwease?” she asks quietly, smiling widely at her mama.

Smiling Alex shifts Mason into her sister’s arms, the baby remaining asleep, and reaching out for her daughter, “How could I ever say no to such an adorable little monkey?”

As the two make their way out to the dance floor, falling into step somewhere between Carter and Tori and Hank and Julia, Cat leans over to Astra, “She does realize she just described herself when it comes to Harper Grace, correct?”

Astra shakes her head, “Not even a little.”

Cat laughs, “Just like your niece doesn’t realize she’s wrapped around our daughter’s little finger either.”

“Am not,” Kara says, slipping her arms around Cat.

“Kara, your daughter asked you to take her flying yesterday and you immediately jumped off the balcony with her in your arms. You had been right in the middle of writing an article you’d been working on for days.”

Kara shrugs, “Bumblebee wanted to go flying,” she says simply.

“That pretty much proves their point, Kara,” Lucy says, appearing behind her stepdaughter.

The shorter woman is dressed as Peter Pan, right down to the green hat with orange feather. Just a little ways behind her is Alura dressed as Wendy with their two boys clinging to her hands, both dressed as the two raccoon lost boys. “Oh aren't they cute,” Cat says looking at her two brothers-in-law. “Connor, Isaac, you both look adorable.”

The two four year olds grin up at her, “Tank you, Kit Kat,” Connor says before running to her and throwing his arms around her knees. He tilts his head back to look up at her, “Mama looks so pretty, don't she?” he questions before looking back to Alura.

Cat scoops him up, “Your mama does look very pretty,” she tells him.

He nods, leans in close to Cat’s ear and whispers, “She don't think so, I keep telling her she does, Mommy and Isaac do too.”

Cat squeezes the boy close, “You are such a good boy, you know that?” she asks him, kissing his forehead. She looks over to her wife after standing Connor back on his feet, “Know what's going on with your mother?” she whispers.

Kara glances down then back to her mother before whispering, “About the same thing that was going on with me before we left the house.”

Alex reappears then, Harper missing, “Where is our daughter?”

“Our nephew stole her,” she says, pointing to where Carter has gathered all of the Danvers, Grant and Henshaw children.

“Mommy,” Isaac says looking up at Lucy, “we go?”

She nods, “Come on, I'll take you,” she says quietly, holding out her hands to the two boys and leading them across the room, passing Eliza and Hank on her trip.

A low whine comes from the little tiger on Kara’s shoulder but before she can begin soothing him or Alex can reach for him Hank has scooped him up, “I thought I heard a tiger cub,” he says when Mason cries out once and then giggles at seeing his grandpa.

Astra wraps an arm around Alex and the younger woman leans into her side, smiling at the sight of her son and stepfather. Hank glances to them, smiling at them as he settles Mason on his hip. Watching all of the children where Carter has them dancing the electric slide, “Happy Halloween, everyone,” Alex tells her family with a smile.

“Happy Halloween!” they all return with a loud laugh, ready to enjoy an evening with their friends and family.

**Author's Note:**

> Could you please write either Astra and Alex with a young child or Astra or Alex giving birth please?:)


End file.
